Di Balik Empat Hari yang Berlalu
by Authorjelek
Summary: Empat hari yang lalu, tangan Gokudera tak bisa meraihnya, tak bisa memberi hadiah padanya, tak dapat menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, hari ini, ia akan menghapus sifat pengecut dari dirinya... walau masih berlari. /"Bodoh, dekatkan tubuhmu! Payung ini terlalu kecil kalau kau pakai untuk memayungi dua orang di jarak sejauh ini. Aku masih kehujanan—"/ Happy b'lated bday for Haru!


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all of its characters belong to Amano Akira-**_**sensei**_**.**

Tak ada keuntungan komersial yang bisa saya peroleh dari sini. Saya hanyalah penulis fanfiksi yang bertanggungjawab atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Umur dua puluh empat baru saja dilaluinya empat hari lalu.

Dengan lengan baju tergulung, lalu tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celana putihnya, pemuda berambut perak itu berdiri sambil menikmati sapuan lembut angin sore di bawah jembatan. Lama ia tak pulang ke Jepang karena bertugas, dan rasanya terlalu banyak hambatan untuk membiarkan ia pulang ke negara pertama kali ia dinobatkan sebagai anggota Vongola tersebut.

Dan empat hari lalu, Gokudera Hayato, karena banyak _delay_ pesawat dan semacamnya, kehilangan kesempatan unuk merayakan ulang tahun gadis bernama kecil Haru dan bermarga Miura (belum, belum ada pemuda yang mengganti nama marganya; atau bersuami dengannya). Diam, tapi di bawah perak itu ada sirat mata penyesalan.

Rumput itu belum berubah… atau setidaknya, bisa dibilang tak banyak berubah sejak dirinya pertama kali ke Namimori—sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Hijau. Baguslah, disiplin di sini begitu ketat sehingga polusi pun tak terlalu banyak merambah daerah ini. Baiklah, itu bukan urusannya, dan ia tak perlu berterimakasih pada Hibari untuk ini nanti (atau tepatnya, tidak mau karena itu hal yang memalukan). Gokudera menduduki hamparan tanah berumput itu. Angin sepoi masih melambai.

Sungai ini, walaupun ia bukan saksi matanya (malah, ia hanya sedikit 'tak sengaja' mendengarnya dari Bianchi), di mana orang yang ulang tahunnya empat hari lalu—katanya—jatuh cinta kepada Tsuna untuk yang pertama. Katanya, bos Vongola kesepuluh itu menyelamatkannya saat tercebur ke sungai ini. Gokudera tahu, bosnya memang selalu hebat dan penolong. Memang begitu seharusnya. Tapi ia tak bisa tersenyum untuk kehebatan bosnya kali itu, entah kenapa.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Gokudera baru sadar bahwa tempat ini begitu tenang dan nyaman.

Langit mulai menunjukkan merahnya, angin sepoi masih terasa. Ia bersyukur sejak beberapa tahun lalu, ia rajin mencukur rambutnya sehingga memiliki _style_ seperti ini. Saat ada angin, tidak terlalu mengganggu penglihatannya. Sejenak, ia teringat sesuatu.

Oh—ya. Bagaimana baik bosnya untuk memberikan suatu hadiah pada Haru saat ulang tahunnya tiba (ini terjadi… kira-kira lima tahun lalu), dan ia ingat betapa manis Haru saat rona merah itu menguasai wajahnya. Hari pertama kali ia tahu dan (entah karena otak jeniusnya atau bukan) ia mengingat langsung hari itu hari lahir gadis yang disebutnya bodoh itu.

(Sayangnya, rona di wajah gadis berambut coklat tua itu tak ditujukan untuknya.)

Sepertinya belum detik-detik sebelum matahari terbenam. Gokudera belum merubah posisinya.

Tangannya merogoh iseng, sebelah kanan. Sebuah kotak. _JT_. Merk yang sering dijual di Jepang. Gokudera memang merasa _mood_-nya kurang baik hari ini, mungkin sedikit nikotin akan membuatnya membaik—

—kosong, ding.

Gokudera mengacak rambutnya sendiri dalam umpatan, lalu tangannya merefleksikan keisengan lagi untuk merogoh kantung sebelah kirinya.

(Dan ia menyesal saat mengingat apa yang ia simpan di dalamnya.)

Sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Barang yang sebelumnya ia rencanakan untuk menjadi hadiahnya untuk ulang tahun gadis yang tingginya kira-kira hanya sehidungnya (atau lebih pendek) dan berumur tak jauh beda dengannya. Terikat pita manis, rapi. Isinya juga lumayan manis, dan… bisa dibilang istimewa. Sepasang anting dengan berlian, berbentuk wajik. Elegan. Betul khas selera seorang pemuda berdarah Italia yang sempat berkelut di dunia seni musik.

Masih angin sepoi yang terasa ramah di kulit.

Punggungnya merasakan belaian rerumputan, tangannya digunakan untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Ah, walaupun tidak perlu sebenarnya. Hari ini cuaca terasa teduh, awan-awan bukanlah semburat tipis belaka. Mungkin, sebenarnya Gokudera hanya berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Alasannya… Gokudera tahu… atau tidak, entahlah. Di dalam genggamannya masih ada kotak merah.

(Kau tahu, umur dua puluh lima sudah membuat perkembangan seksual seorang pemuda cukup matang untuk merasakan cinta?)

… Pengecut.

Mungkin, kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan pemegang gelar _guardian of storm _yang pertama itu lagi, itulah sarkasme yang akan ditujukan padanya. Gokudera mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal. Ia kesal sebagai seorang pengecut.

(Sekali-dua kali pun pernah terpikir untuk bisa mendekap gadis pujaannya—sekarang, sebut itu Haru—lalu bermanja, lalu tertawa bersama dan itu sesuatu yang didambakan setiap lelaki.)

TES.

Sial—dia menangis?

TES, TES, TES.

Apakah dia sepengecut dan… secengeng itu hingga air matanya mengalir sebanyak itu?

TES, TES, TES—

Tidak, tempo ini terlalu cepat—

DREESH.

"Sial, hujan."

Gokudera sedikit lega ia tidak menangis.

Ia berdiri dengan kecepatan setinggi mungkin, mengingat celana putihnya akan menjadi kotor, terlihat begitu kotor bila hujan mengguyur ini membuat tanah rumput itu becek dan Gokudera sendiri pun tahu mencucinya begitu merepotkan—

"Hahi! Gokudera-_san_! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di sini?!"

Gadis, di bawah payung.

"Tch, aku tidak hujan-hujanan. Tiba-tiba hujan turun, itu saja—"

Haru, menunggu, seakan-akan—tidak, memang menawarkan payungnya.

"Gokudera-_san, _bisakah kau secepat namamu? Hujannya bisa tambah deras bila berlama-lama di sini, _desu_!"

Yang terpatri adalah guratan tipis berwarna merah.

Gokudera tak perlu memikirkan jawabannya—

"Terserahlah," jawab si Perak sembari meraih payung si Coklat.

—toh ia juga tak mau kehujanan.

Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang belum mencapai menit—termasuk peredaran darahnya yang terasa lebih cepat.

CPLAK, CPLAK.

"Oi, Gadis Bodoh, naikkan payungmu. Kau terlalu pendek, Bodoh."

Pipi mengembung marah.

"Gokudera-_san_ bisa tahu diri? Haru sudah memayungimu tapi Gokudera-_san _terlalu banyak protes_ desu_!"

"Kalau aku encok karena terlalu banyak membungkuk akibat dirimu itu kan percuma saja, tch."

Keduanya mencibir.

CPLAK, CPLOK.

"Bodoh, dekatkan tubuhmu, payung ini terlalu kecil kalau kau pakai untuk memayungi dua orang di jarak sejauh ini. Aku masih kehujanan—"

"H-Hahi? T-Tapi ini sudah terlalu dek—"

Ditarik paksa.

"—kat… _desu_."

Sama-sama merona.

(Yah, hitung-hitung menghangatkan badan saat hujan, bukan?)

"Kuh, sekali ini saja."

"M-Memang Haru mau melakukan ini lebih dari sekali?!"

_Emerald_ dan coklat itu tak mungkin bertemu.

(Walaupun sebenarnya Gokudera sedikit berharap ada kesempatan lebih untuk bisa sedekat ini—atau mungkin lebih dekat—dengan Haru.)

CPLAK, CPLEK.

"Oi, Gadis Bodoh."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa Bahasa Italia?"

Gelengan kecil.

"Dasar Gadis Bodoh—"

"Gokudera-_san_! Haru hanya tidak pernah diajarkan _desu_! Bukannya bodoh!"

"—kalau begitu coba, kau dengarkan aku. Tak kuulangi. Kalau kau benar tak bodoh, kau bisa menghapalnya."

Kerjapan bingung.

"_Ti amo_ artinya aku mencintaimu."

Tangan menyodorkan kotak merah yang dililiti hiasan pita.

"_Buon compleanno_. Maaf aku terlambat empat hari."

PLEK. PLEK, PLEK, PLOK, PLOK.

Gokudera berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha memperbesar jarak sejauh mungkin dari sang gadis.

"H-Hahi?! Gokudera-_san _kenapa malah berlari menerobos hujan?!"

Lalu penglihatannya terpancing ke kotak yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"_Buon... com… _ apa tadi?"

Terlalu cepat untuk didengar sepertinya.

"Rasanya beda dengan yang artinya aku mencintaimu, ya… tadi _ti… ti... ti_ apa?"

Atau memang daya ingat Haru lumayan buruk?

"Ah, entahlah. Haru rasa Gokudera-_san _juga tidak akan menanyakan soal itu lagi kalau bertemu lagi _desu_…"

Lalu melihat kotak bernuansa manis itu lagi.

Rasa penasaran membuat kotak itupun dibuka.

Anting.

"H-Hahi… Gokudera-_san _kenapa barang yang semahal ini—"

TES, TES.

Ah, hujannya reda.

"—_t… i… a… m…"_

Memang ya, sulit menjadi orang Jepang yang sulit membaca alfabet.

Tapi ada rona merah tipis.

"Hurufnya kecil sekali_ desu_…"

Dan senyuman.

"… tapi entah kenapa Haru rasa Gokudera-_san _romantis sekali… H-Hahi! Apa yang Haru pikirkan, sih, _desu_?!"

(Dan, bagi seorang gadis berumur dua puluh empat yang sudah pernah merasakan cinta sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, merasakan butir-butir kecil romansa merupakan hal yang wajar bukan?)

Sekotak anting dengan cinta ditaruh di tas kecilnya.

"Hujannya berhenti…"

Payung itu sudah ditutup dan dirapikan entah sejak kapan. Hari menunjukkan gelapnya malam.

"…ah, tak baik bila gadis berlama sendirian di malam hari _desu_!"

.

…_Mungkin, cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia?_

.

**Fin.**

* * *

Happy belated birthday buat Haru! Entah kenapa idenya baru muncul pas udah telat 4 hari. Daripada saya gregetan ga nulis buat dia, saya tulis(?) aja deh (walau sebenernya diketik sih). Sekalian refreshing (tepatnya pelarian) dari fic-fic lain deh. Berhubung drabble yang bener-bener keburu-buru buatnya, rasanya banyak banget kejanggalan ama (mungkin ini yang namanya) plothole otz (terutama dari pergantian segi pandang yang awalnya pengamat(?) Goku tiba-tiba jadi pengamat Haru). Maafkan daku, Haru.

Oke deh, sekian aja. Maafkan saya yang demen curcol. Kalau ada pesan silakan sampaikan di review. Saya bales kok, _Insya Allah_.


End file.
